bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type #Insert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for. Please place your vote below any previous votes. Place your signature on the same line as your vote. ''' 4. Click Publish 5. Still having trouble? Read this. 6. Have a suggestion? Check out the suggestions box. '''Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3. Not every week is going to be a physical battle, pay attention to the . 4. In the event of a tie, voting will be extended for one day, if it remains a tie by the end of the extension, then the whole battle will be a tie. 5. All votes must be signed or else they will be removed and not be counted, you can sign using four tildes 6. All votes must be 7. If a vote is added after the clock has run out, it will not be counted. If the timer on the battle says "** Invalid Date **", it means voting has ended. The Tournament Starting Saturday, May 25, 2013, until August 3, there will be a tournament in the Arena! Read up on the official rules here. The Tournament has now ended, leaving Shunsui Kyōraku as the winner! Tournament Userboxes Thank you for voting in the tournament! The following are userboxes that you may add to your profile if you voted for the person in question! Third Place Coyote Starrk: Second Place Äs Nödt: Champion Shunsui Kyōraku: Tournament Schedule A visual version of the bracket is available here Battle #I think I go with Bankai. When Grimmjow was not released, he was fighting on par with Ichigo Bankai in their last battle, but when he released, he was only slightly stronger than Ichigo with mask on. And I have Bankai multiplier>Mask multiplier. Chocho978 (talk) |votes2= # Resurección is similar to a Shikai in that you're guaranteed to get one, but it's got the power of Bankai. Segunda Etapa is similar to Bankai in that not just anybody can achieve it, but it's stronger then Bankai. Resurección is the clear choice. SuBash (talk) 17:35, September 17, 2013 (UTC) # I think SuBash perfectly summed up the pro-Resurección argument. User:MKalut 23:43, September 19, 2013 # Maybe for appearance alone, I would pick Resurección. Just look how great they look. As for power, there is just some thrill about having your own power. Not a really a Zanpakutō, but your own abilities. It all seems very wonderful to me.--Blood Prince (talk) 23:48, September 20, 2013 (UTC) }} Past Battles Archived Battles Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is better? : Love Aikawa and Rose Otorobashi vs. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tag Team Battle, Who would Win? : Sōsuke Aizen vs. Kūgo Ginjō, Who had the better betrayal? : Sode No Shirayuki vs. Hyōrinmaru, Which would you choose? : Rukia Kuchiki vs. Orihime Inoue, Who is the better female protagonist? : Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is the bigger badass? : Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Tier Harribel. Who would win? : Isshin Kurosaki vs. Kisuke Urahara. Who makes the better comic relief? : Sōsuke Aizen vs Shūkurō Tsukishima. Who is the better Manipulator? : Yumichika Ayesegawa vs Rangiku Matsumoto. Who is more likely to receive Bankai? : 6th Division vs 10th Division. Who would you rather server under? : Tatsuki Arisawa vs Keigo Asano. Who would you rather have as a friend? : Karin Kurosaki vs Yuzu Kurosaki. Who would you rather have as a sister? : Suzumebachi/Jakuhō Raikōben vs Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari. Which Zanpakuto kills the fastest? : Uryū Ishida vs Orihime Inoue. Who is the better Sidekick? : Yukio Hans Vorarlberna vs. Jackie Tristan. Whose Fullbring is better in a battle? : Shūhei Hisagi vs. Izuru Kira. Who would win in a fight to the death without using Kidō or releasing their Zanpakutō? : Sakanade vs. Katen Kyōkotsu. Which would be harder to fight against? : Muramasa vs. Kagerōza Inaba. Who is the better villain in terms of plan? Sōsuke Aizen vs. Yhwach. Who is the more frightening or "evil" antagonist? : The Espada vs. The Stern Ritter. Which is the better group of antagonists? : Kokutō vs. Sōjirō Kusaka. Who is the better movie villain? : ALONES vs. After Dark. Which is the better opening theme? Tournament Battles Round 1 - Battle A: Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle H: Äs Nödt vs. Quilge Opie. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle B: Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Shunsui Kyōraku. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle G: Uryū Ishida vs. Masaki Kurosaki. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle F: Coyote Starrk vs. Tier Harribel. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle C: Riruka Dokugamine vs. Shūkūro Tsukishima. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle D: Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 1 - Battle E: Yasutora Sado vs. Jackie Tristan. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 2 - Battle I: Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Shunsui Kyōraku. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 2 - Battle L: Masaki Kurosaki vs. Äs Nödt. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 2 - Battle J: Coyote Starrk vs. Ulquiorra Cifer. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Round 2 - Battle K: Yasutora Sado vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Semifinals - Battle M: Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Coyote Starrk. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Semifinals - Battle N: Shūkurō Tsukishima vs. Äs Nödt. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Third Place Battle: Coyote Starrk vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Final Battle: Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Äs Nödt. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? : Category:Bleach Wiki